Moments in Between
by The Harry Wompa
Summary: Hello there! This is a collection series of one shots, each chapter a stand alone, featuring tales that strike my fancy. First up is the origin of Adonis, c'mon in if you're interested.
1. The Adonis

Hello all, it is I the Harry Wompa! I have returned! Not with an update sadly, rather another oneshot. Rest assured though I have many chapters in the works for the Fishing Trip, I am just trying to make them fit. All of you who have read and especially those who have reviewed, much thanks! I take everything you say under advisement, and I am trying to get this stuff done but... I am spaztic, sporadic, and distractible. I am working on it though, and everyone of you who reads and reviews gives me a little more power to press through!

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans. Pfft, as if. I don't, so don't sue me. Yadda yadda, blah blah blah.

Synopsis: Ryan Petras did his best, but as a child of the red light district, a bastard, no one gave him a second glance. But one day all that changes; one day he's had enough. A prequel of sorts to the Beast Within Episode, exploring Adonis' origin. Rated T for some swearing and adult concepts.

**The Adonis**

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Ryan shifted his bag to rest more comfortably on his shoulder. His thin frame stuck out in all the wrong places, and no matter how her tried the bag always irritated him.

At least the weather was nice, though it almost always was. Jump City rested on the coast of California, and was blessed with a steady climate. Ryan wished it wasn't so predictable at times; in fact a rainstorm would be quite welcome at the moment.

At least school was over, and while that meant the punks would be on the streets, he at least could avoid them. The truth was Ryan wasn't well liked, though he had no say in the matter. He just happened to be born in shit, and though he was friendly and bright, no one would ever look past that.

Speaking of which, here was a group up ahead; wealthy kids, at least compared to Ryan. Their parents were well off, at least so much that they could send their children to Murakami Private High School. Ryan on the other hand was enrolled via his mind, and worse, charity. None of them let him forget it, and in the summer they were worse, with no supervision to keep their fists at bay.

Ryan ducked into an alley, thankfully unnoticed. While school gave him freedom from his peers, it also bound him to his home, and as he approached the townhouses he sighed in contempt. Jump City had the best of California, and the worst, and Ryan lived in the latter.

The Townhouses here were commonly called 'Red Light Houses', and the stench of human flesh attested to the name. By the docks these old buildings held the poorest and most desperate of Jump City's citizens, and one could get all manner of carnal pleasure for pocket change. Ryan lived in building three, a slightly less run down building than the others. He smirked; at least he was well off compared to someone.

He opened the door, the smell of cigars and beer wafting from within. He took a final breath and stepped in, the loose door squeaking shut behind him. No one appeared to be home, and all the better; Ryan didn't want to see his mother just then. He tossed his bag onto the counter and settled into the ratty couch, careful to remain on the unstained part of the cover.

He clicked on the old tube TV, and after fidgeting with the rabbit ears got a signal. The news was about all they got, but Ryan didn't mind. He knew the effect of television; he saw it in his classmates, Neanderthalic morons all.

The reporter droned on about this and that, and Ryan watched with passing interest. He imagined his mother coming home, alone for once, and asking to see his report card. He smiled at the thought of her congratulating him on his perfect marks, and then maybe she would offer to take him out to dinner, somewhere uptown maybe...

He was disrupted by an alert from the TV, and he opened his eyes to see what the bulletin was. The Titan's; how could it not be them? The reporter was giving a brief overview of their latest escapades, and Ryan rolled his eyes at the number of times the word 'heroes' was used.

What type of hero let a giant explosion like that happen right outside the city? The screen showed the remains of some villain's lair floating in the bay1, as the reporter sang the praises of the Titans. Never once was collateral damage mentioned, but Ryan doubted things were so clean; they never were.

Heroes, ha, they were nothing special. Ryan frowned at the television, they were nothing but brutes, shoving their way into matters and causing a mess. No different than everyone else, strong arming and boastful. And like his school tormentors, their praises were sung, no one questioning why these so called heroes never helped those truly in need.

Ryan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and he heard a bang and some laughter. His mother passed the door, and stopped, smiling at her son. He smiled back, and heard a deep voice query her. She looked back and said, "Head upstairs, I won't be a minute." Ryan suppressed a grimace; he hated his mother's line of work.

"Hi sweety," said his mother, thick make up poorly concealing her aging face. "I have business, would you mind heading out for a while?" Ryan stood and shut off the TV, "Sure…" he let none of his disgust seep through, for despite her shortcomings, she was his mother.

"Thanks baby, here," she entered the room and pulled a twenty from her purse, "Get something nice." He took it gingerly, and stood there awkwardly for a moment. She looked him up and down and asked, "What's the matter?" He just shrugged, "It was the last day today,"

The older woman smiled again, and Ryan noted how fake even these genuine expressions were. "Well then, I'm sure you did well, now off you go. This is an important client," Ryan's eyes flicked to the ceiling and he couldn't suppress a shudder. "Aw c'mon baby," his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "It pays the rent," He swallowed and nodded, and she looked at his face for a spell. Finally she sighed and kissed his cheek, "Go on now, I love you," He nodded again and slid past, hoping she meant her words.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

The day was still technically young he noticed as the door swung shut behind him. He glanced back at the house and shuddered at what was no doubt going on within. Pocketing the twenty he set off, debating the merits of pizza against chinese.

Unfortunately, Ryan forgot to check the street as he was walking, so occupied in his thoughts was he. So it was a particularly well muscled boy caught sight of him, and poked his friends. "Look, it's Petras, wonder what he's up to?" One of his fellows, another heavy kid, chuckled, "On a night like this? Maybe he's helpn' his ma," The beef heads spread across the side walk as Ryan kept walking, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Hey Petras," one of the boys called, prompting Ryan to stop in his tracks. His head whipped up and around, taking in the sight of six massive guys, on all sides. The largest, named Markus, cracked his knuckles, "You're out kinda late egghead."

Ryan tried to stay as small as possible as they hemmed him in, but to no avail. "So, we was thinkn'," said another, "Your ma, she comes cheap," another snickered, "But who would pay for that?" "Yeah, so how about you talk her down a bit?" "Maybe she'll do us all for the price of one," The morons chuckled and exchanged fist bumps; all the while Markus remained silent.

Ryan didn't move anymore; he had no room to. Instead he just looked up at Markus, and asks in as humble a tone as he could muster, "Can I go?" The huge man just shrugged, "You didn't answer Mike's question Petras," he leaned forward with a smirk, "What's your slut mother's group rates?"

He swallowed heavily, feeling the other's hot breath assault his face. "I don't know." Good, Ryan thought, no emotions, don't give them anything. They can't harass me if I don't react. Markus clucked his tongue, "Now that's a shame," He looked around and smirked, "How will we get a good deal? Maybe," He grinned as if a great idea just occurred to him, and his friends laughed, "You could cover us. That way, we won't have to pay as much. What d'ya say little guy, what d'ya got?"

A beefy hand extended, and Ryan sighed internally. "I don't have anything," Markus pouted, "Now that's not fair; you always got somethin. What, your whore ma didn't give you nothing?" He poked Ryan's shoulder, hard, "Well, 'sides aids of course,"

Ryan gritted his teeth as another hand poked him, and another. Unfortunately, having few friends never allowed Ryan to develop much patience. "Wonder where them brains came from eh?" Markus went on, "That cunt couldn't have had much to pass," he stroked his chin, "Maybe she fucked some mad scientist?"

Something hit the back of his knee, and Ryan stumbled, only to have Markus catch his arm. The other squeezed his arm, "you got her arms for sure," Ryan pulled himself away, only getting out of his grip because he let him. "You're awful quite shit stain,"

Ryan took a calming breath, and looked right in Markus' eyes. "That is because I don't want to explain my every word to an idiot like you." Markus raised his brows, and the others fell silent. "Idiot?" his face cracked into a smile, and Markus grabbed Ryan by the shoulders, "I don't gotta be smart to be the best," And with that his knee flew up into Ryan's chest.

His wind was knocked far from him, but Markus wasn't done. "You know, it's punks like you that make this city stink," He backhanded Ryan, "Gutter trash that don't know its place," his hand came back for another pass.

But Ryan was done, and he brought up his arm to take the blow, and swung one of his own. The feeble swing missed Markus entirely, and the bigger man just mocked him, "That's it? What a fag," He made a fist and struck his cheek.

As he fell Markus put a foot on his hand, stepping down eliciting a cry of pain. "This is your fucking place bastard," Ryan squirmed, trying to turn, but Markus just slapped his face. "Where are your brains now? This is all that matters," Markus flexed, removing his foot in the process. "Here, I'm a god."

Ryan looked up at the man boy and smirked, "All I see is a Douche with an inferiority complex," He knew he would regret that, but the look of incomprehension on the other's face was priceless. The next ten minutes of pulverization on the other hand was not.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Ryan shuffled along, everything aching. One eye was almost shut, and his ribs stung with every step. Worse though was his empty pockets and his emptier stomach; he daren't return home yet. So he just wandered, a slight limp the only outward sign of pain, the day turning to night.

It was in this rather worn condition that he entered the industrial district. The factories were all still functioning; industry never stopped. Ryan looked up at the buildings with contempt, for each produced pointless products, each more frivolous than the last, and yet somehow respected.

Strength, he mused, it is all so pointless. Who cares if he was brilliant? He had nothing for it; no money, no respect, and no power. He was the recipient of numerous awards, scholarships, and the top of his classes, for what? To be beat up and robbed, it was terrible. His ratty sneakers kicked up gravel as he walked, and he imagined himself as a shoe, and the rocks everyone else. How great it would be, to just step on people.

He looked up and found himself face to face with the Axis chemicals plant, its large stacks spewing thick smoke into the night air, visible even in the dark. The acrid smell of its contents churned his stomach, and he moved on, seeing a large billboard just ahead.

Ryan glanced at the brightly coloured sign for a moment, noting it as a car advertisement. A large red sports car adorned it, filled with scantily clad women and a widely grinning man. A stylized A was its logo, and Ryan rolled his eyes when he saw what it stood for. Adonis Industries… Adonis, as in the Greek god of male power and perfection; how arrogant.

The board was backed by a squat warehouse bearing the same A, and Ryan noticed its doors hung ajar, but no lights came from within. Curious, and sick of being outdoors, Ryan headed for the opening, calling out when he got to the threshold. No one answered, and Ryan stepped inside, feeling about for a light switch.

When he found one and gave it a flick a series of incandescent bulbs flickered on, one exploding, causing him to jump. Ryan looked about, expecting to see an assembly line or storage crates but instead finding nothing of the sort. Dirty cardboard boxes lined one wall, but along the other was an old sofa and a broken tube. What appeared to be a workshop was behind this, but it looked as if it hadn't been used in quite some time.

Ryan stepped cautiously forward, but nothing jumped out at him. Relieved he looked over the work area, noting with surprise the amount of tech present. It had clearly been here a while, but nothing was looted, very odd.

After a while looking around Ryan flopped down in a swivel chair in the workspace. He huffed and leaned back, grateful to be sitting. Wouldn't it be awesome if he just didn't get tired? Ryan smiled and imagined what it would be like, to be tireless, to be an Adonis; certainly the rewards would be better than those of a scrawny bookworm.

Just then a glint caught his eye, just under the work desk. He got up and knelt, reaching beneath to pull it out; a key. It was a small key, with a bit of rust on it from so long on the floor, but what peeked Ryan's interest was what he noticed while crouching.

The desk before him had a drawer, with a lock. He hadn't noticed before because of the angle, but the drawer face rested just below the desk lip. Gingerly he brought the key to bear, and grinned when it slid smoothly into the slot. With a turn the latch popped and he pulled it open.

Inside was a bunch of papers, schematics by the looks of them, but for something like Ryan had never seen. It looked like some kind of robot, but as he shuffled through the pages he found they contained much more than that. This machine, called Atlas 1.0.12 on the page top, was more of a suit of armor than robot. Why, with only a little redesigning…

Ryan's brow furrowed, with a little redesigning this could be a suit. And what was more, most of the tech was already here, scattered about this abandoned and somehow untouched treasure trove. Ryan began gathering the parts and tools, wondering about the plating. While he had all the little parts, there was still a large amount of material he would need.

Wandering the empty space he eventually cracked open one of the boxes by the one wall. Low and behold a bright red surface revealed itself; the boxes contained car parts! And behind them he found the carcass of an Adonis sports car, hidden by the mountain of boxes.

His face split in a grin and Ryan laid a hand on the car. Strength was power then? He would become strong then, but he would just be the best of his peers. Ryan Petras was going to be an Adonis, the best of the best.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

A week later a number of boys were found dead, every bone in their bodies crushed. Among them the quarterback of Murakami High School, named Markus. Hours later the same scene was found in a townhouse by the docks, a prostitute and her client found crushed in the rubble of the building. The Titans were called in; this was too big for the cops. 

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**1**For those who don't remember, the episode Wavelength preceded The Beast Within, where the Titans stopped Brother Blood from setting of a tsunami with his underwater lair. Just giving a bit of context, and establishing reasons for Ryan to hate them.

2 A reference to yet another Titans episode, Only Human, if you recall it. I always wondered where Atlas came from, and here he is…at least, part of him. Maybe one day I'll expand on his origins, but for now, just imagine this as an old hideout of his, or maybe of his creator, who knows.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Well, there you are. My first in this new series. I am going to post one shots in this story from now on, just to keep my published stories less cluttered. It's my OCD coming out... anywho, thanks for reading, and I love you a lot, so review? Once again, updates in this story will be stand alone stories, each chapter its own oneshot, mostly to give me an outlet while working through my syndicated tales. So... peace out.

Much love,

The Harry Wompa


	2. Hardly Working

Hello fanfiction! You may notice that this story is not new... sorry about that, but I really am obsessive about my one shots and so I am condensing them. Sorry for the confusion, I will be deleting the earlier version. This snapshot takes place immediately after the movie Trouble in Tokyo.

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material, and publish this narrative without a desire for monetary gain. Go buy their s*** and tell 'em I sent you. I'm like, free advertising or something...

**Hardly Working**

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Cute, that was how she would describe him; like a puppy or kitten, or like a toddler. But Raven had to admit, there were times when he surprised her and stepped out of those roles, and this was one of those times.

The green boy, technically teen now, was using the treadmill, racing against Robin for some reason or another. Usually Beast Boy would use his animal forms for speed, but the bet was without powers. So the two heroes sprinted mano-a-mano, to see who could go the longest.

Now, in a perfect world Raven would not have been in the middle of her yoga when this occurred, but as it was she had been in the room when the mess started. She ignored their argument, as usual, and simply continued her stretches. Starfire attempted to talk to her about the race, but she only received a non-commital grunt. Cyborg stood between the two with a timer.

She would have continued like this for some time, had the one move not required her to turn her head. What she saw was, for lack of a better word, hot. Beast Boy, while running a pouring sweat, tore off his shirt in a rage to move faster. Now, he didn't actually rip it, nor was it overly dramatic. In truth he simply slipped it off. But to the empath, he moved in slow motion, pulling the thin fabric over a lean body hot from working.

Despite his gangly appearance, Beast Boy was actually incredibly fit, his metabolism keeping ever muscle in his body perfectly tuned, virtually without fat. Raven nearly fell as she saw him run, green skin rippling in time with his movements. She shook her head, praying Starfire hadn't seen…nope. She was cheering on both of the boys, with eyes for little else.

Realizing she was effectively ignored at the moment, Raven snuck a glance back at the boys. Robin was a solid teen, fit with solid muscles, but she didn't find him quite as enticing as Beast Boy. Especially since she knew the green teen had a layer of downy fur all over his skin, so that his body would be soft to the touch.

She frowned, wondering if she was some kind of pervert. It was just…he was the clown, the beloved fool. She looked at him now, and she saw a predator, an alpha; while he worked, Beast Boy became someone else. She had just not noticed before.

A beep came from her comm, and she realized she hadn't moved for the last bit of her workout. Her face flushed a bright red and she called her robe to her from the floor, switching the timer off. She quickly scanned the others, and was pleased that no one had noticed. With an imperceptible sigh she rolled her robe up and headed to the showers.

As she passed the treadmills, Beast Boy caught sight of her. He knew she was there, having smelt her, but as she walked by and out of the room, he caught her glance back. They met eyes, and Beast Boy being himself winked.

Raven stopped mid-step, arced her hip, and winked back. Beast Boy was so shocked he missed his step and tripped, falling face first to be catapulted off the treadmill. The laughter and mockery of his friends fell on deaf ears and he stared in disbelief as Raven laughed and left the gym.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

So...that was fun. If you liked it feel free to read my other stuff, I've got a Batman origins story in the works which has a lot of Teen Titans easter eggs called Reigning Blood, and a little adventure story about the Titans called the Fishing Trip, plus other short stories like this one.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, maybe you'll give me a reason to live :)


	3. Aches and Gratitude

Hello again! Once again, this is merely a transplanted oneshot, not new, so sorry :S This was actually my first Fanfiction I posted, and a prologue of sorts to my other story, The Fishing Trip. It takes place about a month or so after Trouble in Tokyo, that movie spin off of the TV show. So yeah, if you haven't read already, go on, I have edited this one a bit, so it is a little different than the original, which by now is long gone.

Disclaimer: The Hairy Wampa does not own or seek ownership of any copyrighted material within this story, including DC and its characters. The following story is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made. So don't kill me, copyright demons.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**Aches and Gratitude**

Synopsis: After a botched mission, Beast Boy has trouble sleeping. Raven helps him out, much to her chagrin.

Beast Boy slumped over in his chair, mumbling incoherently. The fight hadn't gone well, despite their victory, as Starfire put it, being 'most glorious!' Ding Dong Daddy, perhaps one of the more absurd villains the Titans faced, wasn't really a challenge. Unfortunately for the green animorph, he also had a meta-human neutralizer, and happened to have pointed it right at Beast Boy.

The fight had gone well despite his being incapacitated, for the others anyway. As the others chased down Ding Dong's car, Beast Boy was left in the street. A street soon crawling with Ding Dong's gremlin creatures.

Out of some latent sense of nobility or maybe pride, Beast Boy hadn't called the others. After all, he was a super hero, and these little guys were just a bunch of over grown boogers. It turns out though that even boogers pack some heat.

Not only was his butt kicked by a bunch of hairless Ewoks, but the humiliation of it being Cyborg that found him…Beast Boy preferred the wedgie he'd received to the big man's laughter.

So now, close to midnight, he was sitting uncomfortably in his computer chair, cramped muscles refusing to let him sleep or even lie down. It wasn't like the others didn't care; he just kept the extent of his injuries on the down low. No sense in magnifying his humiliation.

A soft tapping brought him out of his moping. At first he thought it was a branch on the window, only to remember that there were no trees on Titan's Island, and he was twenty stories up anyways. The tapping came again and now he realised it came from his door. Who would be up at this hour? And want to talk to him?

After some grumbling and painful moving about Beast Boy pressed the release button next to his door, and stood straighter as it slid open. The person on the other side though was just about the last person he expected to see.

Raven was cloak-less, her eyes slightly puffy from sleep deprivation. Her leotard, apparently also her nightclothes, were wrinkled and Beast Boy could smell irritation on her, but her expression, and her scent, were surprisingly concerned; a very, very rare vibe from the girl.

Suddenly wishing he slept in more than his Ninja Turtle boxers, Beast Boy put on a fake smile "What's up Rae?" The other just frowned, crossing her arms. They had roles to fill, after all. "First of all, my name is Raven, two syllables. And you can drop the act; I know you're in pain."

"Oh," his hand unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, only to have him wince as his back muscles denied the action. "So, why are you…ya know, here?" Raven rolled her amethyst eyes and pushed Beast Boy back into his room, stopping at the threshold to smell the air for anything caustic. Satisfied that she would suffocate in his pig sty of a room, she stepped in after him, the door shutting automatically behind her.

"Because you're keeping me up, come here and let me heal you so we can both sleep." The first bit she said in a rush, hoping the green boy wouldn't question her. No such luck. "Keeping you up? And I thought my hearing was good…" She crossed her arms, "I can feel you, your emotions, remember? Now come on, I'm tired."

Beast Boy did remember, and he also remembered very specifically that Raven could only feel emotions up close. But he didn't comment on the fact, her healing thingy did feel nice, and he really wanted to sleep. "It's my back mostly, they got me in some kind of stretching machine…"

Raven repressed the urge to say she knew, she also noticed the oddity in feeling Beast Boy's emotions from the other side of the tower, and how specific said empathetic feeling were. She motioned for him to sit, and he did, backwards in his desk chair. The knots on the green boy's back were visible, and Raven flinched slightly as she approached. If she didn't help him he could be bed ridden for days.

Would that be such a bad thing? She might finally get some quiet…no, so long as her empathy was activity the little goof's pain would be fed directly into her head. Raven summoned the blue aura of her healing powers, bracing herself for the backlash, only to have Beast Boy interrupt her.

"So, how come the sudden long distance feels?" Raven pulled up short and stared at the mop of green hair in front of her. "I don't know exactly, Starfire is usually the only one with enough emotion to affect over distanced. You are obviously in a lot of pain." She pressed her hands against his shoulder blades, noting that even with their proximity in height they still looked tiny on the young man's back.

"Gee Rae, didn't know you cared…" this snide comment was followed by a jab from the empath, and he chuckled, "sorry." How he had managed this extent of injuries from a pack of midgets floored Raven, but she knit him back together. It was slow going, her own powers had taken a partial blast from the neutralizer, and Beast Boy's chaotic cell structure took a while to sort through.

Mercifully, Beast Boy was quiet for the rest of the process, his head eventually flopping forward as the tension was released. Raven felt his discomfort fade, and she was miffed as to why it did bother her so much. Her hands moved up and down his back, pressing lightly into the skin, and soon she was finished.

Just as she unknotted his last muscle, down near his tailbone and as low as she was going to go anyway, a low rumbling filled the air. She stopped and looked around, expecting one of the piles of laundry to suddenly stand up and devour her. But the rest of the room was quiet, and with confusion she looked back down to the green boy.

She had been so absorbed in fixing him she failed to notice his drifting off to sleep. But it wasn't snoring she heard, it sounded almost like…purring? With only slight hesitation she leaned over the sleeping boy, her ear close to his face. Sure enough the low rumbling was coming from him, Beast Boy was purring.

Raven cocked a brow, not overly surprised but pleasantly…surprised? It was almost cute, no it was undeniably cute, she just never thought she'd use that adjective, let alone with Beast Boy. Absent mindedly she lifted a hand to his face, and brushed it through his hair. The purring intensified, and he shifted in his sleep.

She froze, what if he woke up? What was she even doing here? But Beast Boy simply purred on, eyes tightly shut and his breath even. Raven contemplated the boy for a bit, her rational, sane mind saying to simply leave while her…girly side just wanted to stroke his hair. Damb emotions; sometimes she missed Trigon's repressing of her emotions. It certainly made life simpler.

Rolling her eyes she sighed in exasperation, cursing her pink clad emotion likely going haywire in her mindscape. Just a few scratches; just to satisfy her inner cutesy and make Happy shut up. She scratched behind his ear, briefly wondering the ethical implications of this awkward situation. The purring intensified and Beast Boy sighed in contentment.

There, she told herself, now let`s go, I am tired after all. However as she began pulling away Beast Boy`s gloved hand shot up and pulled her back. She got ready to smack him, only to realise the action had been unconscious; her ice queen demeanour was intact. She wondered why his hands were still gloved, and why she had never noticed that she had never seen him without them.

Unconsciously her own hand began rubbing his cheek, and her thoughts shifted to its texture, soft, warm, and slightly fuzzy, like the down on a baby bird. Raven snapped back to herself and jerked her hand away, causing Beast Boy to shift his own to support his head. No, I was not just thinking that…She reassured herself, chalking it up to sleep deprivation. It was definitely time to go.

She approached the door and glanced back, noting how uncomfortable Beast Boy looked in the chair. Cursing certain pink and purple clad emotions she walked back over to the animorph and lifted him by the arms, struggling only slightly with his weight; Starfire wasn`t the only one stronger than she looked.

Raven dragged\carried Beast Boy back to his bunk, why a fifteen year old needed a bunk bed was anyone's guess. She lay his torso down then lifted his feet into bed. If asked why, she honestly wouldn't have an answer. She drew his deep violet blanket over him and the purring slowed, finally coming to a stop as he rolled over, cuddling into his blanket.

She stopped for a moment looking down at the boy, and wondered why she did care. He was annoying and clumsy, dirty, hyper, and smelly, and all manner of irritating to Raven. But as she looked down at his sleeping form, she realized she really didn't mind. It was flattering really, that he would try so hard to bring her out of her shell…

Raven smacked herself, shouting enough as loudly in her own mind as she could. With a final glance at the green boy, she teleported away; but not before a smile, thin and barely noticeable, graced her pale lips. The kind of smile Beast Boy lived for.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Well there you are, another oneshot, I hope you liked it, I know I did, and so review and stuff... sorry, I'm getting tired.

Thanks a lot for your support, it makes me feel at least a little worthwhile!

The Harry Wompa


End file.
